Noctámbulos
by Meletea
Summary: Durante una horrible tormenta, un extraño regalo de los gemelos Weasley va a desatar una de las más deliciosas experiencias que marcarán las vidas de Ron y Hermione para siempre. RW/HG -Escena Perdida HP7- *LIMONES*


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra JK Rowling.

**NOCTÁMBULOS**

* * *

**Lo que vale es la intención**

Si había algo que fascinaba a los gemelos Weasley era torturar al resto de la familia. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar, y cuando digo _todos_, efectivamente, me refiero a _todos_. Era una de las reuniones finales para ajustar detalles antes de dar el gran golpe y, por eso, muchos de los miembros de la Nueva Orden del Fénix estaban presentes más aquellos que moraban en la Madriguera y aún no tenían edad legal para unirse a ella. Haciendo cuentas, más o menos veintitrés personas se agolpaban como podían en esa pequeña y destartalada casa y debatían a pleno pulmón sobre qué era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Nadie salía al jardín ya que el cielo anunciaba una tormenta de las peores. _Mucha gente a la cual molestar_… pero no. Ese no era el momento ideal para hacerlo. Rescatar a Harry de la casa de los Dursley y trasladarlo sano y salvo de allí al traslador que prepararían en la casa de la familia Tonks era lo más importante en ese momento. A veces, sólo a veces, hasta Fred y George sabían cuándo poner un alto a las bromas y dejar paso a la seriedad.

—Molly, ¿qué te parece si traes las botellas del escaparate y brindamos para llamar un poco a la buena suerte?

… al menos por un buen rato. La idea de su padre no pudo ser más acorde a la situación: una buena bebida era indispensable para distender los nervios por la anticipación, lo que daba una buena oportunidad para ir a chequear qué tal iba su hermano con el estudio del regalo más útil que pudieron encontrar para él.

—Buenas, Ron —Fred se sentó a un lado de su hermano más pequeño en el sillón—. ¿Qué tal la lectura?

Ron, quien bebía una gran copa de jugo de calabaza, se atragantó al oír la pregunta y escupió todo el líquido encima de su hermano.

—¡Oye! —Fred se secó la remera con un rápido movimiento de varita—. Que bruto eres. Está bien que haga calor, pero no hace falta que me eches el jugo encima.

—¡Shh! —siseó Ron, nervioso y encogiéndose en el sillón—. ¡Baja la voz!

—¿Qué baje la voz? No dije nada comprometedor, sólo "qué tal la lectura".

—¡SHHHH! —repitió Ron más fuerte y llevando un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio—. Si sabe que estoy leyendo, querrá saber qué libro es para verlo ella también —finalizó él, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano cómo cierta castaña hablaba animadamente con Ginny del otro lado del salón. Apenas se las veía entre toda esa gente.

—Y eso no te convendría para nada porque…

—… le arruinaría varias ideas, Fred —completó George por detrás del respaldo del sillón, uniéndose a la conversación.

Ron se revolvió en el asiento más que incómodo.

—¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿No es hora de que se vayan a su _proyecto_ de casa? —dijo, mirando el reloj en su muñeca, aquél que su madre le había regalado al cumplir los diecisiete años.

—Para tu desgracia, Ron, hoy dormiremos aquí. Y mañana también.

—Mamá nos quiere en la casa hasta que regrese Harry. De seguro piensa cosas como "mis niños son demasiado pequeños para esto; debo mantenerlos cerca de mí todo el tiempo que sea posible" —aclaró Fred al ver la cara enfurruñada de Ron, haciendo una bastante buena imitación de Molly Weasley.

—Oye, ¿qué estás bebiendo, Ron? —inquirió George repentinamente al observar el líquido anaranjado en la copa de su hermano.

—¿Qué te parece que bebo? —respondió éste agriamente.

—Más respeto —dijo Fred, dándole un pequeño palmazo en la cabeza a Ron y haciéndole volcar nuevamente su jugo de calabazas—, que en ningún momento te hablamos de mala manera. Somos dos personas sumamente educadas.

—¿Saben dónde se pueden meter su educación?

Ron estaba olímpicamente irascible debido a que varios de los presentes habían dado el visto bueno para que Hermione participara en la odisea, incluídos los gemelos. Por suerte, aún había posibilidades de que los mayores no aceptaran la inclusión de ella, pero cada vez limitaban más la nulidad. El tiempo se estaba agotando.

—Tranquilo Ronnietis; tengo algo que te ayudará a calmar un poco la ansiedad.

Ron miró a George con genuina curiosidad.

—No, no te emociones que no es un pase libre a un albergue transitorio ni nada por el estilo —rió George junto a Fred, pero Ron se limitó a levantar las cejas por la incomprensión.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que su hermano no había entendido la broma que le acaban de jugar, por lo que sintieron que el chico realmente estaba convirtiéndose en un pobre desconocedor.

—¡Merlín! De verdad necesitas salir de esta casa más seguido, Ron. Jamás lo hubiese creído, pero los _muggles_ tienen una imaginación sorprendentemente ilimitada —sonrió Fred para sí mismo—. No te vendría mal cruzarte con una de esas chicas alguna vez… Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba. Estás guardando el estreno para Hermione, ¿verdad?

Las carcajadas resonaron de tal forma que llamaron la atención de Ginny y Hermione por un momento. Ron enrojeció como si lo hubiesen puesto al fuego y se levantó bruscamente del sillón con intención de irse de allí antes de verse obligado a plantarle un hermoso puñetazo en medio de la cara a cada uno de sus hermanos, cuando ellos lo detuvieron tomándolo del pecho y empujándolo de nuevo al sillón.

—¡Oigan, me sueltan o…!

George le tapó la boca con una mano antes de que Ron continuara despotricando.

—Calla y escucha. En el segundo piso, en la habitación donde dormía Percy —George frunció el ceño al instante cuando oyó a su hermano nombrar el tabú—, tenemos un cajón lleno de botellas de Hidromiel y Whiskey de Fuego esperando a ser degustado. Habíamos pensado en darte un par de botellas sin pedir nada a cambio, pero si de veras prefieres seguir tomando jugo de calabaza…

—… puedes levantarte e irte sin problemas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea regalarle una botella de Hidromiel a Hermione también —prosiguió Fred, pero esta vez mirando cómplicemente a George, quién asintió con la cabeza en forma analítica.

Ron aflojó el forcejeo y dejó de intentar morder la mano de su hermano para pensar en lo que le acababan de decir. ¿Los gemelos estaban siendo caritativos y comprensivos? No muy probablemente; algo deberían traerse entre manos. Ron sacó la lengua y babeó la mano de George, quien, en medio de una exclamación de asco, la retiró de su boca.

—Prueba un poco para que veas lo que te pierdes — la dijo Fred, tendiéndole una copa con un líquido espeso y olor a miel.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —dijo Ron entornando los ojos con cautela.

Lupin pasó justo delante de los tres muchachos y éstos callaron al instante, tomando una actitud bastante sospechosa, por lo que el hombre les dedicó una mirada extraña antes de regresar junto a su nueva y vivaz mujer.

—No hay truco —respondió Fred rotundamente—. Te damos las botellas, te bebes una, te agarras el delirio de tu vida y te vas a dormir como un bebé sin fantasmas rondando en tu cabeza. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Es una buena forma de conseguir un sueño rápido y eficaz. Se nota que no podrás dormir —dijo George, poniéndose serio de repente—. Ella va a participar de todas formas, así que hazte la idea ahora que tienes tiempo.

—Dos días… —le recordó Fred.

—Bueno, de todas formas… un sueño bien pesado es lo que necesitas para descansar y pensar todo con claridad.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus hermanos, Fred y George, estaban realmente hablándole en serio y aconsejándole. ¿Cuántas veces había vivido una situación como esa en el pasado? ¿Cinco, seis? No… estaría exagerando. Claro que no era muy buen consejo emborracharse para dormir desmayado, pero esos eran sólo detalles. Lo que valía era la intención. Mirándolos de reojo, el muchacho tomó un sorbo pequeño de la copa que le ofrecieron sus hermanos, esperó unos segundos y luego pasó la lengua por sus labios esperando atrapar un poco más del sabor que aún percibía en su garganta.

—¿Y? —preguntó George—. ¿Qué opinas?

Ron los miró a ambos, uno al lado y el otro detrás suyo, intentando demostrar toda la incomprensión y gratitud que en ese momento sentía.

—No sé qué decir.

—Un gracias será suficiente… al menos por esta vez.

**…**

**Peleas nocturnas**

Una horrible tormenta eléctrica se desataba fuera de la Madriguera. Relámpagos, truenos, viento furioso… gallinas volando... todo generaba el ambiente perfecto para crear una película de terror. Un rayo cruzó el cielo y destelló en la ventana de la habitación de Ginny Weasley, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ella. El ruido tronante la despertó y la dejó sumamente inquieta. Se tapó con el cubrecama hasta las orejas intentando calmarse, pero el sonido de un pollo estrellarse contra el vidrio fue el punto culminante para seguir intentando dormir.

Velozmente, Hermione saltó de la cama y buscó sus pantuflas bajo la mesita de noche y la bata que estaba colgada en la silla frente al escritorio. La respiración se le agitó y echó un vistazo culpable a Ginny, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente sin percatarse de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su compañera. El sonido de las persianas golpear contra la casa era sólo una excusa y Hermione lo sabía muy bien, pero, aún así, se dispuso a cruzar la habitación en puntitas de pié para evitar que su amiga despertara. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, respiró hondamente para juntar fuerzas y se dispuso a subir hasta el último tramo de las escaleras.

La casa estaba sumamente a oscuras a excepción de aquellos momentos en que los relámpagos iluminaban los pasillos fugazmente, por lo que Hermione se apresuró en llegar a destino.

«_¿Qué estás haciendo? Merlín, toda su familia está en esta casa_», le recordó la parte sensata de su mente antes de que llegara a golpear la puerta con el puño de la mano.

«Sólo quiero saber si está despierto… no puedo dormir, eso es todo», se mintió a sí misma mientras llamaba a la puerta: —¿Ron?

Aguardó unos momentos por una respuesta, pero nada se oía del otro lado de la gran placa destartalada que rezaba "Habitación de Ronald".

—¿Ron, estás despierto?

No quería entrar sin que la invitaran. La noche era profunda y quizá Ron estaría durmiendo no muy presentablemente. _No muy presentablemente_. Apenas pensó en ello, una imagen de Ron acostado en su cama con nada más encima que sábanas rodeando su cuerpo cruzó por su mente. Ni siquiera usando sábanas… tirado sobre ellas sin cubrir un solo centímetro de su piel. Era pleno verano, y a pesar del fuerte ventarrón, el calor seguía siendo un sofoco. Sí… probablemente estaría durmiendo como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Inconscientemente, abrió un poco la boca para dejar escapar el aire que tenía contenido y apretó con firmeza la perilla de la puerta, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando el incitante pelirrojo abrió el paso antes que ella.

—¿Hermione…? ¿Qué _paaashaaa_?

Ron bostezó mientras hablaba. Lo había despertado. De seguro tardó en abrir la puerta por haber buscado algo que ponerse antes de atenderla.

«_No tendrías que haber llamado si de la otra forma lo querías encontrar_», le dijo la dulce vocecita en su mente mientras ella lo observaba rascarse la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

«¿Perdón? ¿No se supone que deberías ponerme peros en lugar de darme consejos positivos?»

«_Pues eso es lo que quise hacer antes de que llegaras a la puerta, pero ya que decidiste no escucharme lo hubieses hecho completamente y no dejar las cosas a medias_».

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien, Hermione? —Ron la miraba algo confundido.

—Sí —respondió ella velozmente—, es sólo que no podía dormir con el viento silbando de esta forma. Creí que estarías… —Hermione lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento. Prácticamente, sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos—. Perdóname, no quise despertarte. No me di cuenta de que tú sí puedes dormir hasta con un troll cantando a tu lado —dijo bajando la mirada, apenada.

«_Claro, no te diste cuenta…_»

Hermione hizo un gesto con la boca, pensativa y analizando la situación. Era una completa falta de respeto entrar a la habitación de Ron a esas horas de la noche y sin siquiera estar Harry dentro para hacerles compañía. Si entraba, estarían sólo ellos dos. Ese hecho podría no verse muy bien a los ojos de cualquiera aunque… tampoco era como si fuera a hacer algo malo, sólo charlar, ¿verdad?

«Ron está muerto de sueño, soy una desconsiderada», pensó antes de responderle: —No… mejor voy a tomar un vaso con leche o algo y te dejo dormir. No quise molestarte.

—No me molestas —respondió Ron más rápido de lo que lo hubiese hecho con más conciencia. Bueno, no _mucho_ más rápido—. Ya me levanté y ahora yo tampoco voy a poder dormir, así que…

Hermione sabía que esa era una mentira grande como una casa. Apenas Ron pusiera la cabeza sobre la almohada, caería rendido y no se volvería a despertar sino hasta la mañana, y sólo le decía eso por amabilidad. Sin embargo, el profundo aroma que emanaba el cuerpo masculino que tenía enfrente y la sonrisa ladeada que éste le dedicó mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta decidieron por ella.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo, de todos modos —dijo al cruzar el umbral.

Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí y Hermione sintió como si lo hubiese hecho en cámara lenta. Ella no se adentró más en la habitación sino que esperó a que Ron se le adelantara, ya que no tenía muy en claro dónde debía sentarse. Si lo hacía donde solía dormir Harry, quedaría demasiado alejada de su lado, pero temía lo que él pudiera pensar si se sentaba en su cama tan decididamente. El muchacho rozó su cuerpo sin notar ese dilema interno y continuó caminando hasta su cama rascándose por segunda vez los cabellos de su nuca. Esta vez, Hermione pudo apreciar a Ron con un poco más de detalle (no lo tenía enfrente y él no sabría lo que estaba haciendo) mientras él se alejaba. Dejó a sus ojos bajar desde la nuca hasta los hombros de su amigo y notó que estaban bastante más anchos que la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. La vieja remera de los Chudley Cannons que llevaba puesta lucía como si estuviera colgada sobre ellos y se arrugaba de un lado a otro a la altura de la cintura con el caminar de Ron. Sí, había notado que el cuerpo del chico había cambiado interesantemente, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo con tanta privacidad y detalle: estaba más alto y delineado que antes, y formaba un perfecto triángulo visto de espaldas. La respiración se le agitó y soltó el aire con fuerza. Sus ojos siguieron bajando y se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de que Ron no llevaba el pantalón del pijama marrón que siempre usaba, sino una especie de pantalones cortos _bastante_ ajustados. De hecho, hubiese podido sacar el molde perfecto de su trasero si hubiese tenido una pluma y un pedazo de papel, aunque darle un manotazo hubiese sido la mejor forma de conseguirlo, ¿no?

«¿Está usando alguna clase de ropa interior?»

Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios. Debía salir de allí urgentemente, por lo que intentó mover las piernas para huir, pero ellas no le respondieron. Los pantalones cortos de Ron dejaban al descubierto casi la totalidad de sus muslos y piernas, y pudo apreciar cómo los músculos se le tensaban al contraerse. Rió cuando lo descubrió un tanto chueco.

Ron se tiró en la cama y la observó por su cuenta. Hermione parecía petrificada frente a la entrada de su habitación.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pié… —rió el muchacho de cabello pelirrojo—… o vas a sentarte conmigo? —le dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas a las sábanas abuchonadas.

La mente de Hermione regresó a la realidad por lo que se deslizó con temor hacia la cama de Ron, aunque guiada por un extraño impulso que se había apoderado de sus movimientos. Se sentó en la cama y el aroma que se desprendió del colchón inundó cada uno de sus poros, embelezándola. Nerviosa, se dedicó a mirar al frente sin saber qué hacer. ¿Para qué había subido si se iba a quedar así de estática?

—Vaya viento, ¿no?

Un comentario estúpido, sin lugar a dudas.

—Se… Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —le dijo Ron, chasqueando la lengua mientras la escudriñaba sin molestarse en ocultarlo—. Te ves algo tensa.

**«**Algo tensa, ¡já! _Algo_**»**.

—Sí, debe ser la tormenta. Me inquieta que todas las ventanas de la casa estén rechinando y agitándose de ese modo y que nadie más que yo se dé por aludida —dijo, volteando a verlo.

Lo tenía ahí, a pocos centímetros de distancia y mirándola con atención. Sus ojos se encontraron y se imaginó de repente lanzándose a sus brazos para decirle todo lo que lleva guardando, _para besarlo de todas las formas que quería besarlo_. Ron abrió la boca para responder y ella desvió la vista hacia sus labios. Se veían húmedos, carnosos y sumamente apetitosos. El chico se inclinó para acercarse un poco más a su rostro y puso una mano en sus mejillas sin apartar la mirada de ella. A Hermione la respiración se le agitó violentamente al verlo acercarse tanto y tragó saliva visiblemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No te muevas —le dijo él en un susurro, acariciando suavemente los dedos sobre su rostro—. No te pongas así, es sólo una pestaña —le dijo cuando la notó tan compungida y retiró la cosa de su mejilla.

La decepción de Hermione cayó como plomo y frunció el ceño sin notarlo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Creí…

Pero al abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro de Ron casi pegado al suyo, conteniendo la respiración de la misma forma que ella y observando fijamente sus labios con una mezcla de deseo y dulce temor. La mano de él no se había separado de su mejilla y ahora la podía sentir temblando. Ron hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia delante, casi imperceptible, y frenó al instante como dándose cuenta del impulso que acababa de tener. Una sombra rojiza cubrió su rostro fugazmente y se alejó de ella para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama.

Hermione siguió observándolo, analizando lo que había estado por suceder. Ron se sentó en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas. Sonrió con vergüenza al darse cuenta de que el pantalón corto _sí_ era una clase de ropa interior y que, al parecer, o le quedaba chico como la mayoría de su ropa, o él era _más grande_ de lo que había imaginado.

—Iremos por Harry en dos días —dijo Ron para desviar el tema con la cabeza gacha por la pena.

—Lo sé… —suspiró Hermione.

Esta sería una de las únicas oportunidades que tendría para estar a solas con Ron, sino la única que tendría. El plan era peligroso, ella odiaba volar… y la muerte estaba al acecho. No quería irse de este mundo sin antes hacer lo que quería hacer.

«Tengo que decirle…»

—Tengo miedo, Ron —le confesó ella, pero lo que Ron no sabía era que su miedo era doble: tanto por no volverlo a ver como por sentir rechazo de su parte.

—No te preocupes —dijo él alentadoramente y la tomó de las manos. Decididamente, el libro que sus hermanos le habían regalado estaba ayudando muchísimo a su comportamiento—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…nada malo nos pasará a ninguno de nosotros.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

—Será extraño ser Harry por un tiempo —dijo ella para calmar el ambiente.

—¿Te refieres a usar gafas y achicarme más de media cabeza? —rió Ron sin soltarse las manos—. Desalentadoramente extraño, aunque nada puede ser peor que transformarse en Crabbe.

Ron rió con ganas, y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que no había sonido en el mundo más bello que aquella risa.

—Puede ser, aunque yo hablaba por mí —dijo, divertida—. Pero tienes razón, cualquier cosa sería mejor que ser el gato de Millicent.

Ron se puso serio de repente y soltó a Hermione de las manos.

—Tú no vienes —espetó firmemente y con el ceño bien fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Hermione arqueó una ceja sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír—. ¿A qué te refieres con que no voy?

—Es muy peligroso. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que vengas con nosotros.

Hermione lo observó sentarse derecho y afrontarla con decisión. Ella seguía sin poder creérselo.

—Mira, Ron —intentó aclarar todo de una vez por todas—, ya hablamos de esto y te dejé bien en claro que de ninguna forma voy a dejar que hagan esto sin mí. Harry es mi amigo y…

—¡Me importa muy poco que sea tu amigo! —gritó Ron, y Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par debido al asombro—. ¡_Tú _eres _mí_ amiga y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te arriesgues así!

—En primer lugar, no-me-grites —le remarcó Hermione, pronunciando fuertemente cada palabra con una expresión intimidante—, y en segundo lugar, ¡tengo tanto derecho a participar como tú! —espetó ella al levantarse de la cama y afrontarlo de pié.

—¡Tú te vas a quedar aquí y no pienso discutir esto ni un segundo más! —le dijo Ron al levantarse él también y terminar escrutándola con la frente gacha para poder encontrar su mirada.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —le dijo ella, caminando unos pasos hacia él, decidida y furiosa como nunca.

—¡Soy tu amigo! —rugió Ron, acercándose a ella y respirando fuertemente sobre su rostro—. ¡Nada más y nada menos que tu amigo!

—¿Mi amigo? —le dijo ella despectivamente y desviando sus ojos a sus labios, húmedos y entreabiertos por la furia contenida—. En todo caso… —concedió ella, decidiendo que lo mejor sería apartar la vista hacia otro sitio, lo cual no fue muy buena idea porque se encontró con su torso a la altura de su propia boca, al alcance de las mordidas que momento atrás deseaba darle—, como _amigo_ que eres, limítate a aconsejar. No tienes derecho a decidir por mí.

—¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Tengo todo el maldito derecho del mundo porque me preocupo por ti! —espetó él agarrando su rostro con ambas manos y entornando los ojos con odio. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con brusquedad, aunque no estaba segura de si era por la pelea o por su cercanía—. ¡Y no pienso permitir que nada malo te suceda! ¿Entendido?

—Y a mí no puede importarme menos que planees tenerme encerrada para que tú no tengas que preocuparte por mí. ¿_Entendido_? —repitió ella con sorna.

—¡Bien! —dijo él, son el odio grabado en cada sílaba un segundo antes de agarrarla de la nuca y atraerla con posesión hacia sí para besarla con más furia que delicadeza.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente. Hacía menos de un segundo él le estaba gritando con odio y ahora... y ahora la estaba besando. Ahora sentía como aquellos carnosos labios profanaban los suyos y los abrían con decisión; sentía a aquella lengua húmeda y resbalosa adentrarse dentro de su boca y buscar con ansias la de ella; sentía a la mano de Ron aferrarse al cabello de su nuca y apretarlo con fuerza, mientras que la otra la reclamaba rodeándole la cintura con firmeza, apretando su cuerpo de una manera electrizante. La impresión hizo que por un momento se contuviera, pero no tardó mucho más en aferrarse a los cabellos de él y revolverlos con frenesí; en responder al choque de lenguas –lento y profundo–, desesperadas por tocarse, en plegarse al cuerpo masculino que tenía delante para sentirlo con total libertad. Ron jadeó fuertemente dentro de la boca de Hermione al sentir las manos de ella meterse dentro de su remera y acariciar con pasión su espalda, provocando un gemido de su parte. El cuerpo de Ron respondió velozmente al sentir el cuerpo de ella tan entregado, y Hermione percibió el extremo en la ingle de él volverse muy duro al rozar su cuerpo. Hermione sentía su vientre arder como nunca antes lo había hecho ante tal contacto sexual con el cuerpo de Ron pero, inexplicablemente, el muchacho se alejó.

Ron se separó de ella para tomar un poco de aire, inclinándose con las manos en las rodillas y respirando muy agitadamente al igual que Hermione, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo de él. La expresión enfadada en su rostro no había desaparecido cuando se incorporó para afrontarla. Hermione lo observó confundida, sentía un remolino de calor revolverle el vientre y no llegaba a dar con las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

—No quiero… que vengas… —le dijo él con la respiración entrecortada, tornando el mirar frío en sus ojos suplicante—. Por favor… promete que no vendrás… —él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, esta vez protectoramente—. Promételo —exigió él, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su mentón sobre el hombre de Hermione.

—Ron, yo… —La chica no supo qué responderle. Entendía el temor de Ron perfectamente ya que ella misma lo sentía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo—. No puedo.

—No quiero perderte, Hermione… —le dijo él débilmente, y ella sintió como una gotita humedeció su cuello. Nunca lo había visto llorar, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por ella.

La ternura la embargó y correspondió al abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a él para asegurarle que lo entendía, realmente lo hacía, pero no podía sentarse a observar cómo todos hacían el trabajo pesado mientras que ella se quedaba en casa junto a Molly y Ginny. Ron la quería tanto como ella a él, y no se necesitaban palabras para demostrarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras afianzaba el aprieto un poco más.

No lo harás —le aseguró Hermione—, como tampoco te perderé yo a ti —le dijo al alejarse un poco de él y sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos—. No puedo jurártelo, pero sabes muy bien que el plan está cuidadosamente estructurado. Nada puede salir mal —continuó ella, afirmándoselo tanto a él como a sí misma—. Además, tú sólo no puedes cuidar del trasero de Harry, ¿o sí? —Ron le dedicó una sincera sonrisa—. Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres y las cosas nos han salido bien. Ahora seremos muchos mal; estoy segura de que todo saldrá perfecto.

Ron asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a abrazarla. Ella se sentía plenamente cómoda entre sus brazos, fuertes y protectores, y él parecía corresponder a ese sentimiento.

El ruido de la puerta los sobresaltó. Alguien había llamado. Un súbito sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos al darse cuenta de que con sus gritos seguramente habían despertado a alguien de la familia y que… Hermione estaba metida en la habitación de Ron mientras que él sólo llevaba puesto una remera y un bóxer que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se separaron como alcanzados por un rayo y se miraron sin saber qué hacer, pidiéndole una respuesta rápida al otro con los ojos bien abiertos por la exaltación el momento.

No había muchos lugares donde esconderse. La habitación de Ron era bastante pequeña, y lo máximo que llegó a la mente de Hermione fue ubicarse tras la puerta que Ron iría a abrir para que ésta la ocultase. Hizo señas al muchacho para que se adelantara y él, más nervioso que antes, abrió la entrada apenas lo necesario para escudriñar el exterior.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ron, pero nadie respondió. Ron abrió un poco más la puerta y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, pero no pudo notar que nadie estaba allí—. ¿Hola…? —volvió a llamar pero, efectivamente, nadie respondió—. No hay nadie —susurró él, volviendo a meter la cabeza en su habitación para hablarle a Hermione.

La chica despegó el cuerpo de la pared.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible—. Yo escuché que llamaron a la puerta —afirmó ella con seguridad.

Ron la observó unos seguros, volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, abrió un poco más la puerta y salió de su habitación. La casa estaría en sumo silencio si no fuera por el silbido del viento y el golpear de las ventanas contra la casa.

—Quizá lo imaginaste —sugirió él no muy convencido, regresando a su cuarto y trabando la puerta.

—Pero tú también lo oíste… ¿no?

—Sí… bueno… —Ron intentaba pensar sin que se le escapase ningún detalle—, pudo haber sido algún gnomo que se estrelló contra la casa —Hermione respondió arqueando una ceja—… o el ghoul en el ático. Eso es, habrá sido el ghoul en el ático.

La chica pareció analizar la posibilidad unos segundos y respondió:

—Sí… —dijo Hermione, desviando la vista al techo—, eso habrá sido.

**...**

**Cuestión de copas**

Ron tuvo a Hermione sentada en su cama por segunda vez en la noche con la única diferencia de que, esta vez, no se molestó en disimular todos y cada uno de los momentos en que la desnudaba con la mirada y se relamía con gusto del mero pensamiento. La botella de Hidromiel que ella tenía en mano con los dedos temblorosos hacía una estupenda combinación con la de Whiskey de Fuego que sostenía él.

Cuando sus hermanos gemelos le tendieron las botellas para que las tomara luego de ir a por ellas, se vio tentado a beberlas, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, las había guardado debajo de la cama para algún día en que la ocasión lo ameritara y disfrutarlas junto a Harry, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para lo que él creía un buen momento. Después de todo, ambos estaban despiertos a altas horas de la noche, su mejor amiga se encontraba en su cama mientras él estaba en ropa interior, habían tenido una discusión importante y acababan de besarse pasionalmente por primera vez. Ya habían cruzado varios límites, ¿qué diferencia haría cruzar otro más y beber un poco de alcohol? Hermione se negó rotundamente al principio, pero luego de un rato, aceptó beber un sorbo de Hidromiel. Jamás robaría el whiskey aquél que apenas respirarlo con la boca abierta llenaba cada una de sus papilas gustativas de un furioso sabor a alcohol concentrado. No; demasiado con la bebida que había probado horas antes de los gemelos Weasley. La Hidromiel no era una cosa muy suave, de hecho, pero ese otro trago era como beber, literalmente, fuego de una copa.

Una llama interior ardía dentro de Ron, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la bebida. Desde el momento en que ella entró a la habitación se tornó en ese estado. No había podido despejar sus ojos azules de la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba a la vista: sus piernas, pero aún así, quedaba mucho más por explorar. Él lo sabía…y al parecer Hermione también, sino nada hubiese podido explicar el hecho de que aún siguiera en el cuarto e intentara controlar su respiración agitada, la cual manejaba muy bien, pero dado que él ya había escaneado sus pechos una y otra vez, no pasó por desapercibido ese detalle.

—¿Es mi impresión o en esta habitación hace más calor del necesario?

El comentario de Hermione dio pié a su mente pervertida.

—Las dos cosas —respondió Ron instantáneamente—. Hace mucho calor y esto segura de que tú debes sentirlo más que yo.

Hermione giró para afrontarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —inquirió ella con una mezcla de ofensa, curiosidad y coqueteo.

—Es decir… —Ron salió de su lugar para acercarse más a ella y quedar a su lado, recostados perpendicularmente a la cama—, tienes puesta una bata —le dijo mientras tímidamente sonreía y miraba la prenda—. Estoy seguro de que estarás más fresca con el camisón que traes debajo.

No pudo entender de dónde juntó el valor para decirlo, pero lo hizo. La mezcla que había vuelto a beber estaba teniendo un efecto desinhibidor totalmente gratificante y sentía como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca. Algo andaba mal… estaba hablando de una forma tan pausada y sonriente que cualquiera que lo hubiese oído se hubiera reído de su intento por parecer… ¿sexy? Merlín, hasta él mismo se reiría si se oyera. De hecho, ya se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Hermione, arqueando una ceja. Ron se reía con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, haciendo que ésta colgara de la cama, y su risa era más lenta y grave que antes—. Muy bien… —suspiró Hermione, estirándose para sacarle la botella que su amigo tenía en la mano—. La hora del alcohol se terminó —dijo justo en cuando Ron alejó el brazo fuera de su alcance.

Hermione lo escrutó con la mirada y volvió a sentarse derecha.

—No —respondió Ron, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero con los labios—. Si no quieres más, no bebas, pero no te metas con lo mío.

—Ron, dame eso —pidió ella en tono categórico y ofreciéndole una mano para que colocara allí la botella.

—Está bien, está bien —concedió, volviendo sonreír—, pero sólo para que quede claro, no estoy borracho. Sólo algo alegre.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —dijo Hermione, dejando ambas botellas a un lado de la cama—. Es por eso que te saco el alcohol antes de que lo estés —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas, Hermione. En cualquier momento, el efecto caerá en ti también, así que no hables demasiado…

—Cuando me vaya, me llevaré la botella conmigo —informó ella en tono rotundo. No había lugar a discusión.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó el chico en tono melancólico.

—Estoy bastante cómoda aquí —respondió ella con sinceridad—, pero no puedo pasar la noche entera en tu habitación, Ron.

—¿Por qué no? — inquirió él, y se apoyó en sus codos para mirarla desde esa posición, fijando los ojos en los de ella y perdiéndose en la tonalidad de ese color tierra.

Hermione se incomodó un poco. Ron estaba muy cerca de ella y la miraba de una forma intimidante, por lo que debió bajar la vista. No pudo sostenerla por más tiempo.

—Yo quiero que te quedes… —susurró él.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Ron estaban sumamente dilatadas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al escucharlo. Giró la cabeza unos cuarenta y cinco grados y sus rostros quedaron casi pegados el uno con el otro. El calor que Ron le provocaba en su interior se potenciaba con el de la Hidromiel y sentía unas ganas terribles de aplacarlo con las gotas de sudor productos de la pasión que refulgía del cuerpo de ambos.

—Entonces… más vale que me ponga cómoda, ¿no? —respondió Hermione, a la vez que desató su bata y comenzó a deslizarla por sus hombros, dejándola resbalar por la cama.

Qué demonios…la parte sensata de su mente debería estar encerrada en algún lugar bien profundo. Como su conciencia le había dicho: si iba a portarse mal, que lo hiciera apropiadamente.

Ron observó caer la prenda, estupefacto. Hermione tenía por debajo de esa horrible bata un camisón de ensueño. Era blanco, sin mangas y sin muchos detalles a excepción de un escote en forma de bote, y por lo demás, era prácticamente normal, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino lo que éste moldeaba. La chica sentada delante suyo por lo que, al abrir la bata, Ron recorrió el cuerpo de ella con pausa y la respiración agitada. Pudo apreciar el comienzo de sus senos asomarse por el escote, la tela plegándose y delineando el resto del pecho, y bajando un poco más en cuanto con su estómago se topaba. Le sorprendió, además, que el camisón fuera tan corto, muy por encima de la rodilla peor lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus glúteos. Tan fácil sería retirárselo… tan fácil sería posar una mano en su cadera y correr un poco ese vestido para dejarla más a la vista, que Ron abrió la boca e inconcientemente mordió su labio inferior. Hermione observó la boca de él apretarse de ese modo y sintió cómo una fiebre intensa se apoderaba de su totalidad. Ron, apoyado sobre sus codos como estaba, volvió la mirada a la chica y sintió el impulso de cubrir su cuerpo entero con el propio para sentirla con cada centímetro de su ser.

Hermione respondía al mirar del mismo modo, con el exacto mismo deseo escapando de sus ojos. El brazo de Ron se tensaba al sostener su cabeza y pudo apreciar con deleite como cada fibra de sus músculos se tensaba y le marcaba alguna que otra vena con firmeza, y sintió la necesidad de inclinarse y pasar la lengua por esa piel tan apetecible. Hermione se arqueó un poco y se sacó por completo la bata de dormir. Mientras lo hacía, la mirada de ambos permaneció fija en la del otro. De nuevo, Ron se vio tentado a lamer los labios que tenía a su alcance y, abandonando por completo su buen juicio y su razón, acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente y rozó la punta de la nariz con su mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído con voz grave:

—¿Te quedarás?

El sentir el aire caliente rebotar contra su oreja y cuello le provocaron un escalofrío.

—Sí —susurró ella con un suspiro.

Lo miró firmemente a los ojos y acercó su rostro mucho más. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro acariciar sus rostros, cuando Ron rompió la distancia y envolvió los labios húmedos de ella. Este beso se sintió deliciosamente diferente al anterior que habían compartido esa noche. Si bien la ternura estaba presente, lo que más predominaba era el placer. Esta vez, la timidez había desaparecido.

Hermione abrazó plenamente a Ron mientras ambos se fundían en ese beso. La lengua de Ron invadió la boca de ella de forma tal que Hermione sintió el vértigo vibrando en su vientre. Ron estaba igual. Dejándose caer en la cama, la piel desnuda de sus brazos acarició por primera vez la de ella, y la sensación de rozar tan suave y delicada piel desató aún más la osadía que había sido iniciada por el alcohol. Se elevó un poco para ubicar su torso sobre el de ella y lo aprisionó con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez. Sintió sus senos aplastarse cuando lo hizo, y no pudo evitar presionar un poco más para sentirlos con más precisión. El peso de Ron sobre su pecho, lejos de sofocarla, se sentía abrumador. Las manos de ella se envolvían en su cabello y dejó llevar una a la espalda amplia y masculina, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos como si deseara arañar la camiseta de él para poder sentir la piel debajo de ésta.

El beso se volvía a cada instante más intenso y profundo. Había dejado de ser precipitado para saborear con lujo de tiempo cada movimiento de sus lenguas, suaves y resbalosas por un momento, pero con tanta pasión que parecía que iban a morir allí, en la boca del otro. Ron apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando ella no lo resistió más y le levantó la remera para retirársela y acariciarle la espalda sin nada que estorbara, despeinando los cabellos de él, y lo presionó contra su propio cuerpo. Era increíble la tersidad que sentía su mano al tocarlo, y Ron tuvo el mismo pensamiento cuando, imitándola, bajó uno de sus brazos y rozó con delicadeza una de las piernas de ella. Hermione tensó la pierna inconcientemente al sentir los dedos de Ron acariciarla, pero enseguida se rindió al contacto cuando Ron apretó con ganas el muslo de ella y deslizó la mano a lo largo de su pierna. Ambos se mojaron del sólo pensamiento de lo que estaba por suceder.

—Ron… —suspiró ella en medio de un beso, apenas audible por el siseo que adquirió su voz.

El chico retiró la mano de inmediato creyendo que el llamado se debía a un reto. Se estaba propasando. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verla a ella con las pupilas extendidas, y un deseo olímpicamente palpable escapó de sus ojos. Sin embargo, se enderezó de inmediato y alejó de ella.

—Perdóname —le dijo él con sus mejillas encendidas por muchos motivos: el calor, el alcohol y el fuego ardiendo en su interior—. No quise…

«En realidad sí quisiste y sí quieres. Deja de dar excusas estúpidas y vuelve a comerle la boca en este instante», le dijo la voz que habitaba en su cerebro.

Ron dejó de vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella. La respiración agitada de Hermione, su cabello esparcido por la cama y sus labios enrojecidos por los besos sumados a la forma en que lo estaba mirando, estaban despertando los pensamientos más sucios que un chico de diecisiete años podría tener.

—No te alejes —pidió ella en lo que Ron le pareció el tono más sensual que pudiera haber usado. No se detuvo a debatir con su conciencia otra vez.

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitiera, se arrojó sobre Hermione para volver a lamer con vehemencia su boca. Ron deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Hermione un par de veces antes de dejarla correr por la comisura y pasearla hasta su cuello. Hermione gimió fuertemente esta vez, y atrajo el cuerpo de él más hacia el de ella. En un impulso, alzó una de sus piernas y atrapó la cadera de Ron con ella. El hecho fue como una invitación para Ron, quien se reacomodó perfectamente para quedar justamente entre ambas piernas de la chica… y presionó.

La palpitación de Hermione aumentó en cierta zona de su cuerpo al sentir una dureza deliciosa frotarse en contra de su centro, y por eso abrazó con ambas piernas la cintura de Ron para no dejarlo escapar de allí.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… prácticamente se estaba frotando contra ella y… la excitaba. Por todos los cielos, la estaba excitando. No podía creer que él la estuviera haciendo sentir de esa manera, y mucho menos que tuviera su cuerpo tan a mano, tan al alcance de las cosas que Hermione también le invitaba a hacer.

**...**

**Trauma permanente**

Ginny caminó descalza y con sus brazos abrazando su cuerpo, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible al pisar la madera rechinando bajo sus pies Al llegar a la habitación golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos de los dedos y aguardó, más que impaciente, una respuesta.

Se oyeron un par de ruidos dentro y, luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros y una nariz pecosa se asomó por ella y la escudriñó con el ojo que tenía a la vista.

—¿Qué haces despierta? Son las dos de la madrugada.

Ginny miró apenadamente a su hermano, quien lucía bastante molesto por la aparición, sin mencionar un tanto inquieto, como si intentara ocultar algo.

—No puedo dormir.

El muchacho arqueó la ceja visible.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

Un relámpago iluminó el pasillo entero y al instante se oyó el trueno más poderoso que había sonado en toda la noche. Ginny se sobresaltó y abalanzó hacia la puerta.

—Déjame entrar, por favor —le suplicó ella mientras empujaba la puerta que su hermano seguía trabando con el cuerpo desde el otro lado.

—No —la detuvo él, poniéndose nervioso de repente—, estamos… ocupados.

—Por favor, prometo hacer de cuenta que no vi nada —Ginny empujó la puerta un poco más—. Te juro que no le diré a mamá las cosas que están haciendo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombradísimo, sin saber cómo su hermanita pequeña había dado con aquél dato. Analizó el tema unos segundos y abrió la puerta con una mirada sospechosa, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba al otro alma dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué dices, la dejo entrar?

—Más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, Ginny —respondió la sombra que estaba sentada sobre el suelo de la habitación.

—De verdad no quería interrumpir pero es que las tormentas… bueno... no son lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

—¿Y qué, Ron no quiso abrirte la puerta?

—En realidad… —dijo ella al acomodarse en la cama de George velozmente—, sí lo hizo.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás durmiendo con él? —espetó Fred un tanto molesto por haber tenido que concluir sus experimentos. Si la habitación volaba con ellos dentro no había problema, pero no iba a poner en peligro a su hermanita.

—Es que… me pone nerviosa cuando habla entre sueños —dijo ella, girando entre las sábanas para quedar de espaldas y continuar susurrando—. Además… no podía seguir _escuchándolo_ ni un segundo más.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny al recordar todas las palabrotas y gemidos que escuchó mientras estuvo durmiendo con su hermano Ron hacía tan sólo unos momentos, y cerró los ojos para apartar la memoria de su mente.

—Espera —dijo George antes de meter la pierna derecha dentro de las sábanas para acostarse junto a su hermana—, ¿tú no estabas durmiendo con Hermione? —preguntó él, estirando el cuello para poder verle la cara.

—Sí —admitió ella, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando sus piernitas—, pero ella también tuvo un sueño _particularmente_ sonoro.

—¡Lo sabía! —proclamó Fred desde el otro lado de la habitación eufóricamente—. ¡Te dije que si lográbamos transformar fantasías patentadas en estado líquido y se lo dábamos a beber a dos personas que desearan lo mismo, sus ilusiones se mezclarían! —exclamó éste en tono triunfante.

—No lo sabías, lo sabía yo —declaró su gemelo igual de alegre.

George se dio media vuelta y Fred apagó el velador de la mesita de noche para dejar la habitación a oscuras y procurar dormir. Ginny negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

«Si esto no me genera un trauma permanente, nada lo hará»

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **¡Volví, volví, volví! Y para festejar subo esta historia medio rara que tenía impresa desde hace muchisísimo tiempo y que recién hoy pasé a la PC.

¡Ojalá les guste y la entiendan! Sé es rebuscada, por eso les explico básicamente que los gemelos Weasley le dieron a Ron y a Hermione un poco de fantasía patentada cuando les convidaron Hidromiel en la primer parte de la viñeta, y de allí en más, todo lo pasado hasta llegar a la última parte ocurre en las mentes de los dos pervertidos de Ronnie y Herms. La pobre de Ginny tuvo que escuchar todo lo que decían y gemían los dos chicos porque durmió un rato con Hermione (en la segunda parte) y después con Ron (en la tercera). Si prestaron atención, la persona que en la ilusión llama a la puerta en la pieza de Ron y que luego no está allí es Ginny en la realidad cuando se pasa de habitación. Pobrecita…las cosas que tuvo que escuchar… ¡y las que no escuchó porque se fue a dormir con los gemelos! Igual, yo dudaría un poco. Si a la mañana siguiente los dos se despiertan con arañazos, moretones y marcas de besos, esa fantasía líquida de los gemelos es REALMENTE efectiva, jaja.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba nada de Harry Potter, por eso me reanimó volver a entrar en este mundo. Prometo tener un capi nuevo de EPDA (ya lo estoy traduciendo) y prometo ¡TERMINAR DE LEER LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTABA LEYENDO Y DEJÉ EN STAND BY! Los dueños de los fics saben de quiénes estoy hablando.

Bueno, los dejo pero esta vez no por mucho tiempo. ¡GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME SIEMPRE!

Con mucho amor, Mel.


End file.
